


A Grumpy Maid

by gnvoight



Category: Game Grumps
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2018-10-07 23:06:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10371855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gnvoight/pseuds/gnvoight
Summary: You’re a maid working in a mansion for The Game Grumps featuring Markiplier, Jacksepticeye, and Natewantstobattle.





	1. The beginningg

**Author's Note:**

> This is an interpretation of how I see them interacting with the reader.

The job on the paper was easy, right? How hard could it be, right? The job required you to take care of a house, cooking, and laundry amongst other things. You walked over to the address since it was a nice day. The house you were looking to care for was a mansion. You took a shaky breath and knocked on the door. A tall man with dark hair with a single blond streak in his boxers opened the door eating a Wendy's burger.   
"Can I help you?" He asked with his mouth full.  
"Yes, I am here about the maid position that was in the paper." You explain.   
"The job....The job, oh right. Come on in and follow me."   
You followed the man at the door through the house. It was stunning. The feeling of underdress overwhelms you. The house had dark mahogany walls. A grand stair case the led to second floor with as deep rich red carpet. The house was a mess with trash, clothes, controllers, and food every where. Arin opened a large matching mahogany door that led to his study. He gestured for you to go in before him. You walked in taking in your surroundings. The walls were covered in sketches and ideas. You walked closer to one wall to see that it was a drawing of Mario.   
"These are amazing. Who drew these?" You asked stunned.   
Arin looked at you a little puzzled and scratched his head and answered, "Mostly Ross and I. Occasionally, my wife and Barry, but mostly Ross and I do."   
"They are very good, sir."   
"Sir?"  
"You never introduced yourself to me."  
"Ah yes that. Fuck formal introductions. Names Arin."  
"My name is......."  
"Let me guess, beautiful. Katherine." Another tall man with a long curly brown hair puff wearing a leather jacket and ripped jeans entered and guessed.   
You felt your face have a hint of red. "No," You stated, "it's (Y/N)."  
"Ah what a beautiful name for a beautiful woman. Tell me what do you like......"  
"Dan, can you give us a few minutes to talk before you flirt with her? Also, can you tell Suz to come in here?"  
"Yeah sure. See you later beautiful." He smiled as he left.   
"Sorry about Dan. He can be a bit too flirtatious at times." Arin apologized. "Would you be interested in playing some Mario Kart?” Your eyes lit up.  
"I would love to. It's been years since I played to be honest." You admitted. A polite knock jiggled on the door.  
"Come in." Arin answered. A beautiful woman with dark black hair with the ends a deep brown walked in. Her makeup game was on point and amazing. She was wearing a stunning black pencil skirt with an entrancing top of deep purple and matching heels.   
"Hi, my name is Suzy. How are you?" Suzy asked cheerfully.  
"To be frank, I'm a little overwhelmed at the moment. There is a lot to take in. My name is ......" You were interrupted again by someone.   
"Hey Arin," a man called. He had salted hair and cold blue eyes. He was caring small child in his arms. "Are you and Dan going to get lyrics done today?" You took a deep breath. They obviously don't have any manners. The man glanced at you, " Who the fuck is this? Should I......" he started to speak, but Arin cut him off.   
"No it's fine. (Y/N), this is Brian. Our resident ninja and certified PhD physicist." Arin explained. "We were going to do that later tonight." Brian nodded and left. Arin got up from his chair and walked over to the door and locked it.   
"Sorry for all the interruptions. I have some questions for you." Arin explained.   
"Okay." You replied and taking a shaky breath.   
"Do you know who I am?" Arin asked.   
"Nope idea, sir."  
"Have you ever heard of something called Game Grumps?"  
"Nope."  
"Favorite video game?"  
"That is a little difficult to answer. But, uh, I would have to say Legend of Zelda, I think."   
Arin slammed his hands on the desk and yelled, " You will answer the question without hesitation when you are talking to me."   
"I'm sorry, Arin. I haven't had a lot of experience playing video games. I've most read books or watched tv to pass time, not video games." You wanted to cry. Why the hell did he yell at you? He seemed like a gentle person. From what you could tell, he seemed out of character.  
"Are you still interested in playing Mario Kart." He asked.  
"Sure, why the hell not. I'll play it with some strangers that I never meet before." You replied sarcastically. You followed Arin out of the room and he led you to, which you assumed to be the game room. He handed you a sleek black controller. It fit perfectly in your hands. You played a couple rounds. Each round you got a little better. Arin was hilarious playing. He was constantly mad for some reason or another. Suzy asked you questions while you played. Honestly, You don't remember what was said.   
"So, uh, Arin...... " You started.  
"When can you come in?" He bluntly asked.  
"Are you saying that I got the job? I'm very confused."  
"Let me ask 2 simple questions: 1) Do you know anything about me or my friends? 2) Why do you want this job?" Arin stood up and towered over you while he asked.  
"I have no idea what you and your friends do and who they are. I'm looking for a steady job for a bit. I've recently lost both my parents in a car accident. They were my only family I had and I'm literally one week away from being kicked out of my childhood house from the bank."  
"I'm so sorry for your loss." Suzy spoke, “I want to apologize for my husband's bluntness. We have to take many precautions before we hire someone. We are on the internet, and we don't want any fans working for us."  
You nodded, "I'm still a little foggy about if I have the job."   
"Sweetie," she started, "you put up with Arin's rage. You'll do fine. You are more than welcome to move here and live here. We have a couple spare guest rooms, however, you will have to leave the way it the way we have it."   
"Thank you so much. You have no idea what it means to have this opportunity." You exclaimed. You ran over to hug her. During the hug, started to cry. For the first time in many months, these were happy tears.  
"Let's get your stuff tonight," Arin explained.  
"I'll take her to the car while you get Dan and get the keys," Suzy suggested. You followed her out the room. ”I wanted to tell you this away from Arin, but while you're doing some of the main chores you have to wear a particular outfit and it's not exactly what you think. It's kind of revealing. Some of the guys, uh, made the request."   
"Is it a sexy maid outfit?" You asked  
She exhaled hard, "Yeah, it is."  
"I wouldn't be opposed if it covered me decently. I don't have a lot of clothes that fit anymore, so having something that I would wear while working helps. However, I think it should be modest because of the child it the house."  
"Thank goodness your okay great with it. We have had so many people in the past walk about because of the outfit. Would you be alright if it was super form fitting?"  
"Um, as long as I can get housework done without it restricting me then it should be fine." The four of us drove across two towns to get to your house. You were ashamed to bring them here since it looked like a complete dump. You were unable to maintain its beauty after your parents died. You gave them the grand tour of the dump. Nothing was clean in the entire house. You hoped they didn't have second thoughts hiring you. You grab the suitcase and brought it to your room. You packed all the clothes that fit you in the bag and you properly. You looked at the pictures in my room and started to cry. The thought of actually leaving the place you grew up and someone else living there saddens me. You would no longer have a place to call home. You no longer have a family. You felt arms being wrapped around you.  
"Baby girl, why are you crying?" Dan asked.  
"I don't have a family anymore, my childhood house is going to the bank, and I don't know if you guys want me anymore as a maid after seeing the state of my house. It, honestly, puts me to shame." You hiccuped. He pulled you in even tighter to his body. He began to hum an unfamiliar song and rub your back until you calmed down.  
"Do you want to bring any memories or special things with you?"   
"I thought I was only allowed to bring clothes. I can't change the room."  
"She meant no painting the walls and shit. Our home is your home." He explained. He tucked your (h/c) hair behind your ear. His embrace was warm and protective and you felt like you could spend hours in his arms. Someone cleared their voice from the doorway. You quickly pulled away from Dan. Looking on his shirt, there were clearly tear marks.   
"What else do you need packed?" Arin asked. Your face was flustered.  
"Um, uh......" Your mind drew a blank. The fear washed over you again. You broke down crying and blacked out.


	2. Fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You meet the Grump Family

You woke up completely disoriented. You was sleeping in the most comfortable bed You have ever felt. You looked around the room and realized that you was no longer in the place you called home. The room had dark blue walls with a dark rich red mahogany furniture. You rolled out of the bed to see a woman in the door way. She had platinum hair with the ends brown.

"Good evening (Y/N). My name is Holly." She said gently. "Everyone was worried about you after you blacked out. We have been taking shifts making sure that you were alright. You have been out for 9 hours. Do you want anything to eat or drink?" She looked very concerned about your wellbeing. 

"Aren't I suppose to be taking care of you guys and your needs?" You laughed. "This is very ironic. A mug of hot chocolate please."

"Yes and no. We haven't told you exactly what your doing and besides you're a part of our family now. Everyone here looks out for one another." She walked to the edge of the bed. 

"I'll go make that. Meanwhile, would you like to meet everyone tonight or tomorrow?"

"Um, not sure if I want to meet everyone tonight. It's been a strange day."

"Okay, I'll let everyone now." She gave a hug before she left. YOU studied the room more closely. Your suitcase was unpacked and your favorite blanket was wrapped around you. You got out of bed. Your knees were a little weak when you took a step. You wobble and was going down, but someone caught you. It was Arin. He had the mug of hot chocolate and guided you back to the bed. 

"I wasn't sure how to help you." He explained as he gave you the mug. The steam was relaxing as it hit your face. He ran his hands through his long, brunette hair. A stab of fear jumped your body. "Relax, I'm not mad at you. Dan explained what happened. I'm sorry for any misconceptions. I know this is a touchy subject, but did you get everything you needed from your house? If you didn't, we would be more than happy to take you back." He smiled at you.

"Can I have a day to think about what else? Arin, I cannot begin to tell you how grateful I am for your and your friends kindness." You expressed.

"Sure. I would also like to discuss what you'll be doing if that is okay." He said. You comfortably leaned back against the pillows breathing before nodding. He sat down at the edge of the bed just like Holly did. "When you are doing housework, you will be wearing the maid outfit that Suzy told you about. You will be mainly making sure that the house is tidy and nothing is laying around if things are you need to pick them up. You will clean the bathrooms. If we ask you to fetch us something, you'll do it in a timely manner unless stated it is urgent. Cooking meals will be done once a week. We will not make you cook with out a notice so that you may go and buy ingredients. You will probably be babysitting Brian's daughter, Aubrey, but I have yet to confirm that with him. You will not look after the birds because they are Holly and Ross's pets. You will not be a sex servant for Dan. You will tell Suzy or I if anyone makes or takes sexual advances on you immediately. You will not interrupt anyone who is recording videos for the internet for the sake of your identity. You will not record or edit videos without my permission. You will not be formal with us because fuck that shit. Your room is your domain. We will respect your privacy thus, No one is allowed to enter with out permission starting now. Any questions."

"Will I have to wear the maid outfit if I babysit?"

"Hell no. It would be awful to run around chasing her in that."

"Am I allowed to play video games?"

"Yes."

"Can I eat with you?"

"That is implied. You are an equal in this house." 

You paused to think about this for a moment. "If I were to refuse a task...."

"We would respect that boundary." Arin finished my thought. He put his hand on my hand. "No one here would ever hurt you. I trust them with my life and I would trust you with my life." Tears started to form in your eyes.

"I don't mean to cry. It's that I get a little overwhelmed and emotional at times." You explained. Arin took the mug out of your hands and pulled you into a hug. His hug was similar to Dan’s. “Could we play more Mario Kart tonight? Ugh, I feel like a child right now." You were emotionally broken. 

“Sure. Would you mind if Dan joined us?” 

“Not at all. I’m sorry about how pathetic I am right now.” He led you to the room where you were before. The room before you entered had a bunch of recording equipment. 

“What room is this?” You asked.

“This is where we record video games.”

“What do you exactly do? I’m still confused on what everyone does here. With Brad, I think, talking about lyrics for music, Arin talking about drawing, and now this? What do you guys do?”

“That was Brian. It's a bit complicated to explain at the moment.” Dan explained while Arin set up the game. You sat down next to Dan on the couch.

“Oh fuck, what’s that smell?” You exclaimed.

“Sorry, this couch has smell better… We spend a lot of time in here recording and shit,” Dan said.

“You guys literally dropped everything to help me out. I just don’t understand.” You mumbled. You felt a controller being dropped and bounced in your lap. Arin handed another controller to Dan. You played for hours with them. You ended up fall asleep between Dan and Arin on the couch. When you woke up you were leaning against Dan who had his arms wrapped around you. You looked around the room and took in your surroundings. There was trash everywhere. You took a deep breath and untangled you arms from Dan. You found a plastic trash bag in the room and started to clean up the room. You put things in piles and put the disgusting trash in the bags. You look over and you see Dan and Arin were still asleep. You decided to take advantage of this moment and go wander around. The house had a very dark theme to it. The walls were lined with gorgeously taxidermy insects. In some rooms, there was skeleton of animals. You could have sworn one looked like a giraffe. During your tour, you did notice the collection of garbage around the manor. 

This was going to take me a long time probably weeks. Someone tapped your shoulder causing you to jump. A man with scheming blue eyes and dirty blond hair and he had a sadistic smile on his face.

“What are you doing here?” The man inquired as you took a step back.

“Here?” You mimicked his last word. He walked towards you. You walked back in reaction until you hit a wall. You immediately turned your gaze to the floor. You felt the motion of his arm box you into the wall causing you to squeak. A voice from the hall yelled,

“Ross, fuck off. Don’t hurt her.” You realized that it was Arin. You took advantage of his distraction and pushed him off you and started to run in the opposite direction of the voice. As you began to escape, Ross grabbed your arm and you fell to the ground. Taking a closer look, he had bags under his eye from many sleepless nights. He pinned you harder to the ground. Your face was squashed to the floor

“How did you get you get in here?” Ross questioned. 

“Arin let me in.” You explained softly.

“Right of course he did,” He laughed, "did you let this fangirl in our house? You of all people should know this better,” He scolded Arin. You realized he didn’t have your legs pinned down and you took advantage of his mistake. You squeezed your legs together and twisted your hips swiftly causing Ross to fall on top.

“FUCK! Get the hell off me. What is your fucking problem man,” You yelled.

“How did you get in? Fucking fans never know when to draw the damn line,” Ross seethed.

“Ross, this is (Y/N). She is the new maid.” Arin explained. Ross got off of you and stood up. Arin lend hand and help you stand. You were standing behind Arin.

“When the fuck were you going to tell everyone?”

“We just hired her yesterday. I was going to have her start at the end of the week to give her a chance to settle in.”

“Settle in? Are you telling me she is moving in with us?”  “She already is. This is my call not yours.” Arin towered over the shorter man. You could tell that Arin ran the place. It made sense because he was the one who hired you. “I already checked that she is completely clueless about who we are and what we do.”

“Hey, I’m right here you know.” You exclaimed. Arin turned towards to face you.

“And you, what gives you the right of mind to go wandering alone in the manor?” He grabbed your wrist tightly. Another person was walking towards the group.

“Ugh, there you guys are.” Dan said in relief. “Hey Ar, why are you grabbing (Y/N)’s wrist so tightly?”

“She was wandering where she shouldn’t be.” Arin spoke through his teeth.

“Big cat, relax a little.” Dan subsided. He put his arm around you. “She wasn’t snooping around. She is trying to get familiar with the manor. Look I’ll take her back to her room and you can explain everything in more detail to Ross.” Arin seemed to calm down to Dan’s statement. Dan led you down the corridor.

“Thank you for what you said to Arin. I thought he was going to hurt me.” You articulated.

“It was not a problem. I don’t know if you noticed, but things are a little stressful lately.”

“Not really, except for the bags under what’s his name… Randy?”

“That was Ross. He can be a bit of a dick. Your room ma’am,” Dan opened the door to your room and bowed while he spoke.

“Why thank you kind sir. Good night, Danny. Wait, it is okay to call you Danny?”

“Yeah, it’s cool. You can call me Dan or Danny. You can also call me Daniel Avidan or my personal favorite Daniel Avidaniel.” You giggled at the last one.

“That such an awesome name. I think I’ll call you that every once in a while.” You opened the door and locked it behind you. You jumped into bed and let the sweet embrace of sleep takes over you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a way I picture some of grumps reacting to people in some situations. They have mentioned that they hire people that don't know about them on the internet.


	3. It's not a fucking dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next day and other plot that I don't feel like writing a summary

You woke up realizing that the previous night wasn’t a dream. You have a new home, a new job, and new family. You went through your suitcase and found an outfit that was semi formal since you were meeting everyone today. You headed into the bathroom and took a long, hot shower. It felt amazing on your skin. You dried your hair until it was damp and put in up in a low side braid. You finished getting ready for the day. You walked out of the bathroom and heard a knock on the door. It was Suzy.

“May I come in?” She asked.

“Yeah, go ahead.”

“I'm just checking in on you,” She started. “Arin’s in the kitchen making breakfast for everyone. We would like you to come and join us." You hesitated before answering,

"Will he be mad at me still for last night? I'm not sure what I did wrong."

"No, I don't think so, but I will let you know that I don't recommend upsetting him often. He has the nickname of grump."

"Yeah, I saw that a couple time yesterday. It was a 180 personality switch."

"What happened?" She asked. You told Suzy what happened last night.

"Please be careful around Arin. When he is in the mood, he can be harsh and say thins he doesn'tmean. Are you ready for breakfast?" She asked.

"Let's go." Suzy led the walk to the kitchen. 

"Good morning (Y/N)," Arin greeted. "Could you clean some dishes for breakfast?"

"Sure Arin, not a problem," You responded. You walked over to the farmhouse sink and started doing dishes. "Is there a possibility we can get a better a sponge. This sponge sucks and no wonder these dishes aren't clean." Arin gave me one of those 'really' looks. "What? My job is to clean things and this sponge sucks, so I can't do my job."

"Did Dan do anything to you last night?" He asked.

"What? No, he is out of my league. All he did was lead me back to my room last night. I would like to apologize for last night. I shouldn't have gone off and wandered around." There was an awkward silence that filled the kitchen. You returned to scrubbing the dirty pots. Suzy looked Arin,

"You should apologize too. She didn't do anything wrong last night."

"Sorry about last night (Y/N), I don't know what happened to me," He started. "You did nothing wrong. You started to even clean when you didn't have to." Arin couldn't look you in the eyes.

"Thank you. You know, I still am foggy about the rules and what I can..." You explained.

"There is nowheree are you aren't welcomed except the recording room when we are recording.” You nodded in acknowledgment and continued to clean up until breakfast was ready.

"Arin, can I help you bring the food out?" 

“Why?”

“Because I can and I don’t know where we are eating.”

“Fair point. Come on and grab the eggs.” You followed Arin out of the kitchen and down the hall and took a left. You took a deep breathe as Arin opened the door. There were ten people sitting and waiting for breakfast. You realized that you were overdressed for breakfast. Everyone else literally rolled out of bed. You set the food on the table in the middle. Arin put his arm around your shoulder,

"Everyone, this is (Y/N). She is going to be the maid. (Y/N), you already know Dan and Holly. Next to Holly, is her husband Ross and Barry. Next is Brian and Rachel with their daughter Audrey. Matt, Ryan, Vernon." You smiled at them and gave a timid wave. You moved to sit next to Danny and Suzy.

"You clean up nicely," Dan leaned over and whispered in your ear.

“Please, stop it Dan,” You whispered back. You felt your face turn red.

"Why is she here?"The blond man lanky man said. You believe his name was Matt. He had a charming smile. 

"We hired her yesterday and she moved in yesterday," Arin explained. "We think I would be best if she I ever here to help out." Dan put his arm around you. You gave Arin a nervous glance, but your eyes didn't meet. You politely took his arm off your shoulder as Arin passed around the food. There was enough to feed an army. Other than eggs, there was a plates of toast, pancakes, bacon, ham, and a bowl of oatmeal. You put on your plate pancakes, eggs, and ham. 

"So (Y/N), Arin tells us that you live a couple towns over." Vernon brought up. You finished my current bite.

"Oh yeah. It was a nice neighborhood. My neighbors were very nice and the helped me out a lot after....." Your voice trailed off. You desperately needed to change the subject. "So Arin and Suzy told me that you guys record stuff for the internet. What exactly do you guys do?" They all looked around at each other looking for someone to explain.

"Are you familiar with Mystery Science Theater 2000?" Barry asked.

"No, I'm sorry." You shook my head.

"Have you heard of Pewdiepie, Markiplier, or Jacksepticeye?" Barry continued.

"No, am I suppose to know what they are? I'm very confused." Everyone stared at each other.

"(Y/N), what do you know about YouTube?" Brian asked you. You felt his icy eyes study you.

"I don't know. It's just a place to watch funny cat videos." You answered. They looked stunned. You leaned towards Suzy and whispered in her ear, "Did I say something wrong?"

"No, I just that we aren't used to someone who isn't familiar with YouTube." She whispered back. You felt uneasy and uncomfortable, so, you excused yourself from the table and ran into the bathroom. You splashed some cool water on your face. 

_Come on (Y/N) calm the fuck down_

You needed to calm down. You heard knock on the door and a muffled name through the door. You opened the door and saw Suzy, Holly, and Rachel were waiting outside. 

“Hey are you alright?” Holly asked.

“Yeah, I just needed a minute.” You replied. Suzy looked at you.

“Are you ashamed that you don’t know what we do?” She asked.

“I just want to have a better understanding of what you guys do,” You confessed. “I usually watched shitty TV until I had to drop it. After that, I typically doodled.” You weren't feeling too hot. You bolted to the toilet. You felt someone pull your hair back. You felt like death the sweet embrace of death over come and tortured your body. Your throat burned from the acid. A few minutes passed before anyone spoke. 

"Are you alright, (Y/N).” Suzy asked. 

“Um, yeah. I don’t know what I threw up,” You explained. They looked at each other confused. Rachel walked over next to you and started rubbing your back. You leaned in her accepting her comfort.

"Let's get you to a seat," Rachel softly spoke. She guided you to the couch. She sat down and you sat next to to her.

"Is it alright if... if I lean on you?" You croaked. She nodded as she pulled you into her arms. You felt comfortable in her arm and began to melt in her arms. Someone put a blanket on you and dropped it over your body. You were comfortable and loved for the first time in a very long time. Calming piano music graced the manor. A second later heard a gentle voice sing. 

_When the last eagle flies over the last crumbling mountain_

_When the last lion roars at the last dusty fountain_

_In the shadow of the forest though she made be old and worn_

_They will stare unbelieving at the last unicorn._

You sat up and saw that Danny singing and Brian playing the grand piano in the next room. You were memorized by them. After the first song was over, they started performing covers of 80's songs. On the coffee table was a slice of bread slightly toasted. You quickly grabbed the toast and ate it. The bread felt light in your stomach and was filling. Rachel was sitting next to you enjoying the music.

“(Y/N), are you alright?” Rachel asked.

“Yeah, I think my stomach couldn’t handle the food.” You explained.

“What do you mean?” 

“Well, that was more food I have eaten in a while.” She looked surprised.

“If you don’t mind me asking, when was the last time you had a full meal?” You stared at the ground.

“Too long.” You started to cry.

“It’s alright,” She rubbed my back to calm down. “You won’t starve while your here alright. Take it easy this week with the food.” You nodded. You got up and walk back to your room. You found that Arin and Vernon were going though your clothes.

“Seriously guys, what the actual fuck? Are you going through my clothes? Dude, that’s creepy.” The guys jumped. Vernon’s face turned deep red and he was chuckling nervously. Arin keep a steady gaze with me.

“Listen (Y/N), we can explain…” Arin started.

“Explain?” You yelled, “I thought this was **MY** private room. You said it yourself, this is your private domain.” You mimicked Arin. You were breathing hard. Vernon stared as you confronted Arin.

“Please let me finish explaining,” He asked calming.

“It better be good,” I fumed. 

“Well, Suzy said that you mentioned that you wouldn't mind the maid outfit because you didn’t have many clothes. And then, Dan brought up to me, that while we were back at your house, the small amount of clothes you had and the small kids clothes that were in your closet.” You sent daggers at them. “I wanted to make sure myself that you had clothes. From the looks of it, you need some clothes and I want to help you out.” You calmed down as Arin explain. After minutes of useless protest, you hung your head in defeat.

“FFFIIINNNEE,” You dragged the word. “But I have final say.”


End file.
